Dates
by Mimi-Kiki-Dits
Summary: When Erza goes on a date with Jellal, he is kind of worried about whether she likes him or her cake better.


Jellal stalked after Meredy, muttering severe profanities under his breath. The emotion mage had made an... unpleasant comment, one concerning the situation between a certain scarlet-haired ex-quip mage and himself. Okay, fine. Maybe he had lied to her, inventing a fiancée to cover up his embarrassingly obvious feelings for her. Whatever . But Meredy had to go on and mention 'the kiss' . Although it was incredible, it was foolish of Jellal to think of it. Ever. But Meredy had to whisper something about a long-forgotten bet, concerning a kiss and a date.

"Oh, c'mon Jellal!" Ultear exclaimed, thumping her guild member on the back.

So, with his two women friends pestering him at every turn, he made his way over to the Fairy Tail guild hall.

"Eh!" he heard a shout of glee emerge from Mirajane's plump, rouged lips, and saw the busty barmaid nudge an equally busty girl with gleaming golden pigtails. Lucy, Jellal remembered.

"Erza!" the celestial mage called, eyes scouring the hall for her armored companion.

"Yes, Lucy? What is it you want at this hour?" he heard his childhood friend's voice, and saw her scarlet hair swirling in the midsummer, early evening, lukewarm breeze.

"Someone's here to see you!" Lucy called in a singsongy voice before winking knowingly at Jellal. He flushed the color of Erza's silky hair.

"Who is i-" Erza froze when she recognized Jellal, and her chocolaty eyes widened in awe.

"... Hi?" Jellal smiled sheepishly.

He was greeted by a flash of red hair whizzing by, and the next thing he knew, he was being crushed in a loving embrace.

"I missed you!" the ex-quip mage nuzzled into his well built chest fondly before noticing the stares and awkward chuckles. "Would you like assistance removing your eyes from myself and my friend?" she asked coldly.

"No ma'am..." the guild members muttered collectively, each fearing Erza's demonic wrath.

"Good." Erza grabbed Jellal's wrist and dragged him out of the guild.

"So, um, Erza?" Jellal interrupted the stifling silence after exiting the guild.

"... Yes?" she responded, gazing intently into his dark, handsomely tortured eyes.

Erza blushed.

He was extremely handsome.

He wasn't brawny, but he had his fair share of muscle. Most of the guys in Fairy Tail were either disgusting, taken, dense, or had bulging, grotesque muscles. Not Jellal. He was foreign, exotic and sexy. Erza felt evil butterflies dance in her stomach.

"So," Jellal murmured, snapping the ex-quip mage out of her reverie.

"Yes!" Erza exclaimed seriously.

"Well... Meredysortoftoldmethatifieverkissedagirlshewouldmakemetakeheronadtesowouldyougowithmemaybe?" Jellal blurted.

"What?" Erza looked confused.

He repeated the statement, and Erza looked stunned.

"You don't have to if you don't want to..., I'd understand." Jellal told her reassuringly.

"No!" she yelled loudly. People turned to stare at the redhead, and her face turned the color of her hair.

"I mean, no, of course I want to go. I'm one of your good friends, right?" she calmed the butterflies down, ignoring their flapping wings.

"Okay," he replied awkwardly, scratching his blue hair.

Jellal lead the scarlet haired female to a cafe, ignoring the incredulous looks he earned. Taking Titania out on a date?

Unthinkable.

Ha, he wanted to sing. I can handle strong women.

He sat them down at a table, and looked at the menu for food.

"Hi," a busty brunette waitress cooed. "Would you like anything to eat?"

"Yes!" Erza shouted passionately. "I want strawberry cake and Earl Gray tea."

"Okay," the waitress jotted Erza's order down. "And for you?"

Jellal slid his bandana over his face more, so that only the tip of his eyebrow was visible.

"Nothing," he muttered.

"Great," the waitress beamed. "Have a nice date!"

Five minutes later the waitress had dropped of their food, giggling fondly as Erza's mouth watered at the sight of her pastry.

"It's on the house!" the waitress declared.

Meanwhile, in a dark corner of the restaurant, two friends lurked, eyeing the couple.

"Natsu," the blonde complained, "why can't you be as romantic as Erza? She's serenading Jellal."

Natsu stared at the scarlet haired woman in shock before grabbing his girlfriend and kissing her firmly.

"I ain't no romantic," he mumbled, "but I can make you happy."

"Yeah..." Lucy agreed, smiling into the kiss.

"Oh, your smell penetrates my soul!" Erza sang. "You are soft and lovely, your sweetness undeniable!"

Jellal sighed, and mumbled, "Erza, you're on a date with me, not your cake."


End file.
